


Pregnancy

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [70]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Mild Language, One Shot, Pregnancy, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's got a problem. For some reason, his best friend's wife won't leave him alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of _Inuyasha_ or _Naruto._

* * *

He skidded down the street, moving as fast as he could in order to avoid the quick kunoichi. How in the heck she still moved that fast, he had no idea, but he was on a mission to find her damn husband and put an end to this ridiculous game. He was sick of having her chirping in his ear, and wanted to dump his little problem back into the hands of the one it belonged to.

Seriously, what the hell was her problem? He might be Sasuke's best friend, but that did not mean she needed to constantly come to him with all her problems. If she had a problem with how Sasuke acted, damn it, she should tell him about it! If she wanted something, damn it, she should find her damn husband and demand he do something for once in his damn life!

'Cause, damn it, he was not the one that knocked her up!

Racing through the village like death was snapping at his heels, Naruto glanced behind him. He wondered how the heck she was managing to keep up, but decided not to ask questions about it. Though, he was going to march into Tsunade's office later and demand she put Sasuke's dear,  _sweet_  wife on bed rest, because he could not handle this crap anymore.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, when he felt the small spike in the woman's chakra. She was probably trying to catch up, but he was determined to remain at least one step ahead of her. But, damn it all, she should not be putting this much energy and effort into following him when she was already so far into her pregnancy. Clearly, he was going to have to explain to Sasuke that he needed to put his foot down and keep her locked up or something.

Knowing Sasuke had to be hiding somewhere in the village, Naruto continued to search frantically. It would be his only salvation, since the disappearing husband could take his wife off Naruto's hands. And keep her there, 'cause Naruto did not want to go through this crap anymore.

The distant calling of his name forced Naruto into overdrive, as he sped down the street at full speed. He did not continue to zip between the buildings and the people, but instead forced them to part before he ran them over. And if he did, he quickly turned his head to apologize and managed to run another person over quite easily. The cycle continued, as he whined deep inside his head, wondering where the heck Sasuke could be hiding.

"Naruuuuto!"

"Damn it, Kagome, leave me alone!" Naruto cried back.

He refused to do anything else for her. It was Sasuke's job, and if she wanted that weird list of food obtained, she was going to have to have him do it. 'Cause Naruto was not going to sit through another round of 'the pregnancy concoctions' as he labeled it. He had already endured three of them, along with having to listen to her cry, taking her to the hospital for a check up while Sasuke was on a mission, and being forced to deal with her nightmares during those times.

He was done, though. Through with it. He was not putting up with it anymore! Sasuke might be his best friend, but his wife was his own responsibility. He had more than enough money to support her until the end of her pregnancy, and he had more than enough time to be there with her each day. He did not need him to do any of it! So, he was putting his foot down and going to tell Sasuke exactly what he thought of the entire situation.

Sasuke might whine and complain, but he would have to live with it. He could live without the missions for four months, and he could spend all that precious time gaining memories and whatever else he needed. 'Cause, damn it, he was through playing wife sitter!

"Uchiha Sasuke, where the hell are you hiding?" Naruto yelled, picking up speed when he realized Kagome's quick feet were lessening the distance between them.  _Seriously, how the hell can a pregnant woman move that fast?_  He screamed the same sentence over and over in his head a few times, hoping that Kagome's condition would slow her down somewhat. However, it appeared that her training had not been affected in the least during her pregnancy, and she was determined to catch him.

Then again, he supposed he should not be surprised, considering she was the  _great_  and  _wonderful_  Uchiha Sasuke's wife. He still rolled his eyes at that one, since his fan club just could not get a clue. His friend was already married and having a child, but all they could do was go on and on about how great he was, and how he had definitely picked the best wife.

Yet, he knew those women cried in their lonely beds at night, cursing the woman that carried Sasuke's child. And all because they were only obsessive girls that wanted a piece of the Uchiha-pie.

Hearing his name called once more, this time in near desperation, Naruto screamed, "Sasuke, you bastard!" He had never imagined himself in this position, and he could not believe that he had been stuck in it. Sure, angry fan girls and people that were angry over a prank he had pulled had chased him, but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined being chased by his best friend's wife.

He was positive that he felt just like a deer did when it was being hunted.

Racing down the street, though, Naruto never saw the hand that snuck out and caught a hold of his jacket. All he knew was that suddenly he was coming to a sudden stop, and he freaked, throwing his hands into the air and wailing. "Please, God no! Kagome, don't make me do it! Let go of me, you crazy woman!"

However, it was a  _very_  male voice that replied. "What are you going on about, Naruto?"

Relief flooded through him, as he turned his tear brimmed eyes upon the Uchiha that held him within his grip. Giving a cry, Naruto basically threw his arms around the Uchiha's neck and hugged him. "Sasuke, I've found you!"

Sasuke stiffened, trying to pull him off. He growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing, dobe? Get the hell off me!"

Naruto was tossed to the ground, but he was not deterred. He was quickly back up on his feet and gripping Sasuke's shirt to the point that the Uchiha was practically leaning over him. His friend tried to peel him off again, but Naruto held his grip and hung on for dear life. "Sasuke, you've gotta help me!" he began. "It's Kagome, she's gone nuts, I tell ya! She won't leave me alone! She keeps asking for the craziest things, and I swear to everything holy that's your job! Why the hell aren't you doing it?"

Unfortunately, the words came out so fast that Sasuke did not have a chance to comprehend most of it.

"What?" he asked. "What about Kagome?"

Turning his crazed, tear filled eyes so he was staring the Uchiha straight in the eye, he went slower. "Sasuke, she's gone mad. She seems to think I'll do anything for her, and I think it's because you're always being sent on missions. I don't know what that blasted Tsunade-baa-chan is thinking, but damn it, you've got to stop taking those! I can't handle being a wife sitter anymore!"

"Wife sitter?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Yes," Naruto hissed. "And, damn it, I'm sick of doing your job! You're the one that got her pregnant, so start dealing with the crying and the nightmares and the food—oh God, the  _food_."

"Naruto!"

"Damn it, here she comes!" Naruto cried. He let go of Sasuke's shirt and tried to hide behind him, whimpering, "Hide me, please."

Sasuke was perplexed, as his pregnant wife stepped out from the crowd. She was panting slightly, and he was instantly concerned. She should not be exerting herself so much, especially not to chase after Naruto. However, a slight tilt came to his lips when he noticed the way her eyes lit up upon seeing him.

"Sasuke!" Kagome called out, jogging to his side. Her arms wrapped around his middle the best she could, while her smile brightened.

"Lucky bastard," Naruto muttered from behind his back. "Getting all the good stuff, and tossing the rest of it at me. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Kagome," Sasuke ignored him, "I thought we agreed you'd stay inside today."

"Oh," she blushed a little. "Well, I knew you were out training and I got a little hungry, so when I noticed that Naruto was nearby, I thought that maybe he'd be nice enough to go get me something." Her smile slipped, and tears began to form along her eyes. "But, he was  _so_  mean, Sasuke. All I asked was for him to please stop at the store on his way back, but he refused to even hear what I wanted. And then he ran away, and I just had to follow him, because I wanted to know why he's been so nice to me and now suddenly decided that he doesn't care."

Sasuke turned to glare at his friend, and noticed that Naruto was muttering stuff about being wrapped around her finger. He almost snorted, because he was  _not_  wrapped around any woman's finger, wife or not. So, he ignored him, and leaned down to rest his forehead on hers. "I'll take you, if you want. What was it you wanted?"

Kagome giggled, saying, "I've been craving steak with peanut butter, strawberries, and garlic all day."

Sasuke blinked rapidly, still not quite used to her strange choice of food—or how she woke him up in the middle of the night to go get something for her. However, to appease those puppy dog eyes she cast him, he sighed, saying, "Alright."

Naruto huffed. The Uchiha might deny it, but he was definitely wrapped around Kagome's finger. He acted just like a good little puppy should, and that good little puppy would have to stay home from now on. 'Cause he refused to even go near their home until that baby was out in the real world from that moment on.

His wife squealed, all traces of tears and unhappiness gone with the single word. She leaned into him, rubbing her nose against his, and he allowed it. It made her happy, and keeping her happy kept him happy. Not only that, but Sasuke did not want to relive that week when Kagome had forced him to sleep in the guest bedroom because of something ridiculous that he said.

She pulled at his hand, beginning to pull him down the street, but did not forget to wave to Naruto. "Bye-bye, Naruto. We'll see you later."

When Sasuke turned his head enough, Naruto mouthed that he was an unlucky bastard and finally going to get what he had coming to him. Naruto had taken enough crap, and he refused to do it any longer. Kagome was not going to manipulate him like she manipulated her husband, no matter how much she chased him.

However, Naruto was surprised when Sasuke mouthed back, ' _You actually have no idea_.'

Frowning, Naruto wondered if there was a reason Sasuke took those missions. But, he shook his head and put his foot down. If Sasuke ever asked him to watch over his wife for an away mission, he would tell him no. If Kagome ever wanted him to go shopping for her, he would tell her no. This was supposed to be their happy time, not his, because they were the ones that went at each other and ended up with the problem.

Therefore, no matter what had gotten into Kagome's head, it could stay  _their_  problem.

_-Fin_


End file.
